Clean Hit
Clean Hit is the sixth chapter in Hotline Miami, occurring on May 13, 1989. It occurs concurrently with the events of Safehouse. It's also Jacket's first and only explicitly political job, assassinating three mafia-tied politicians in favor of the Russo-American Coalition. These politicians are African-American men who take the form of thugs. Apartment * Pizza crumbs on the blanket-less made bed. * Newspaper clippings are now mostly on the stripped bed: ** ...mask murders continues. Last night a dozen bodies... ...again connections to the local Russian mafia... ...Police denies rumors of a vigilante movement... * Only the newest news clip is in the kitchen on the counter. * 2 pizza boxes on the kitchen table. * No pizza boxes on the floor for the first time in many chapters. * Pizza crumbs on The Girl's couch and blanket. * The Girl is taking a bath. * Downstairs a suspicious Janitor is cleaning and stares at Jacket. Phone Call "Hi it's 'Don' from Hotel Blue, we need you tonight! Our receptionist went home due to stomach problems... And we have some VIPs who'll be staying with us today! Make sure you give them a great stay... That will be your top priority this evening! Now get going!" Walkthrough Clean Hit is a very open chapter in which the player will have to rely on firearms to survive. *'First section': Kill the guy on the toilet to the right and pick up a firearm. Quickly open the door to the main cafeteria area and fire off a few shots. Kill the two mobsters as they come through the door. Now aim lock onto one of the waiters and quickly strafe past the doorway shooting as you come into line of sight. Repeat for the remaining waiters. Be careful to not stay in line of sight too long. Make sure both politicians sitting down are dead. *'Second section': Walk into the first room you see and exit through the window there. Shimmy across the outside of the building and pick up the MP5 on the ground. Throw the weapon at the patrolling mobster and execute him. Next, take very quick pot shots at the mobsters in the room, door camping anyone who comes through the doorway. Once they are all dead, kill the politician on the toilet. A second option is available, however. Dialogue heads to his car from his apartment and sees a Blonde Janitor Dennis Janitor: ... shimmies along the ledge past a window on the upper floor and sees a brown haired Janitor Jonatan Janitor: ... Outro In Beard's VHS Store: Hey, my man! Boy, am I glad to see you! Have you been following the news? About the killings? Now this is top secret! You can't tell anyone... but I have a friend who's in the police force. He told me there's rumours going around... There could be more than one perp! Maybe a whole bunch! A group of people wearing masks and killing Russians! It's like it's from a movie or something, right? Well, I think it's fascinating! Right... so just grab any movie you want! It's on the house! That's what friends are for! Item: VHS Tape Other people: None Music The main song played in this chapter is Hotline by Jasper Byrne. It's also used on Overdose and Hot & Heavy. Enemies *Mobster *Waiter *Politician Unlockables *George Mask - Look Further (upon high score) *Puzzle letter on the right leg of the outside balcony on the upper floor. * Smell Something Burning Gallery HotlineMiami 2012-11-02 12-33-21-08.jpg HotlineMiami 2012-11-02 12-33-49-03.jpg HotlineMiami 2012-11-02 12-35-05-28.jpg HotlineMiami 2012-11-02 12-35-15-69.jpg HotlineMiami 2012-11-02 12-36-38-00.jpg Category:Chapter